


Think Only Of Me

by ypsese



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Nightmares, Self-Esteem Issues, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Kisses, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: Seven had tried so hard to make everyone happy. He'd worked his ass off for everyone and somehow, he still failed.His self-sacrificial attitude had struck a chord with you, you hated how much self-doubt and hate lurked beneath the facade of eccentric attitude.He couldn't save his brother. And now, he can't even save himself.But you can.





	Think Only Of Me

❁

You wake to a shrill scream.

Like someone had been cut on the most sensitive nerve or vein.

Your body launched forward in bed, the sheets crumbling under your figure. Sweat coated your face and neck whilst threading through your ratty and knotted locks.

Your eyes are wide, dilated and pulsing.

Your heart is stuttering and hammering.

A boiling body was wreathing next to you like a snake in a bag. Saeyoung’s hands were tensing desperately, scrambling to gain purchase one whatever he could grab.

His resplendent body was tossing back and forth as whimpers escaped his mouth. His jaw was tight, hair damp against his forward and lips curling into a tight line.

Tears were tracking down his cheeks and moulding into his scorched skin like ribbons. Rust and fire coiling in his muscles and he let out another shriek and jumped in his sheets. 

You reach over and your palm eased onto his face. The other hand coming to his hand which is twisted into the blankets. Your hands are soft and cool to the touch. His body flips into overdrive and he starts to buck and convulse.

Something in your heart shrivels up and cries at the expression on his face. Pain, so much pain. And despair. 

Not wanting to see Saeyoung in pain, you innocently and wrap your arms around his neck, burying yourself in his shoulder to whisper soothing chants into his hot skin.

 “It's okay Saeyoung,” You whisper that mantra. "You're here with me, we're okay. We're safe." You say this until he isn't violently squirming and sobbing.

His ember eyes open with blazing fireworks. Pools of caramel and honey, like hot metal and gold. You could get lost his eyes, but they were glassy, brimmed with tears and bloodshot like hairline fractures on ice.

His chest seizes up like a tense screw. His body heat is making you dizzy, and you try to blink your heart into comfort. Saeyoung's breathing is laboured but slowly easing as you whisper sweet words in his ear. 

Arms curl around your waist and he nuzzles himself into your neck, his lean and strong arms consuming you as he flips you over and crushes his body weight on you. A sign of insecurity and hurt. 

You don't care. You settle into the sheets, your hands running through his sweaty hair. His head laying in the crook of your neck, his breath brushing your pulse point.

His heart thumps in his chest but he starts to calm himself down. You hush his sobs and cries, running your palms over his skin. 

 “Think only of me.”

❁


End file.
